Hope
by Violet Saphira Darling
Summary: This is the story of the curious PANDORA. She was warned NEVER to open the mysterious box...and when she did, she unleashed horrors into the mortal world. But there was something that was also released...something called HOPE. Enjoy! :  ONE-SHOT.


**This is the story of Pandora, and how she opened the mysterious box, and unleashed the horrors into the human world. Despite all the sicknesses, sadness, jealousy, and misery released, there is also one other thing in that box…**_**hope**_**. Read, and enjoy! :]**

I do not remember my birth, or what it felt like to be created by Zeus. All I know is that my very first memory is of the great and mighty god, Zeus, looking down at me with pleasure and satisfaction twinkling in his eyes. He slowly walked around me, coolly appraising me.

"Yes," he murmured, "You are perfect. Silly and foolish, but beautiful."

I did not understand what he meant at the time. Only knowing that he was somehow pleased with me, I lifted my eyes and shot him a dazzling smile for the first time.

Zeus threw back his head, and roared with heavy and warm laughter.

"Hah!" the great god cried, "You may be stupid, but you already know how to use your womanly charms!"

He kissed my brow, and whispered my name to me, "Pandora."

From that moment on, my life was carefree and happy. I had no worries, for the magnificent god, Zeus had created me, and would take care of me. He had made me especially beautiful, for what reason I do not know. But after a while, Zeus came to me, smiling, and said, "Pandora, dear, it is time for you to meet your new husband."

I did not know exactly what that would mean for me. All I knew was that everything would still be fine. I would still be happy, so I gladly took Zeus' hand, as he led me to my husband.

Epimetheus was his name. I was told he was the brother of the dreadful Prometheus. I did not know who that was, nor did I care. This Epimetheus could not be so bad, if Zeus chose him as my husband.

The man was handsome enough, and he had a mischievous and longing look in his eyes. He took me into his arms eagerly, and I could tell that he loved me already.

Love. I did not know exactly what that was, but it was enough that my husband had lots of it for me. Epimetheus told me many many times how beautiful and graceful I was, and I adored his praise. Despite his constant fawning over my beauty, he sometimes would gaze at me with a guarded…or suspicious look.

"Dear," I would say, while idly playing with his hair, "Why do you look sad?"

My husband would then hesitate, like there was a secret he couldn't tell me, or as if he was torn between something. Then, he would always laugh heartily, clasp my hand, and kiss my lips playfully.

"Nothing is the matter," he would always murmur, "You are perfect because Zeus gave you to me. You are my best treasure."

I always giggled at that. How can I be a treasure, if I were a person? Treasure was gold, or other valuable items. Silly Epimetheus.

The days past by smoothly, each day like the last. But I was content with my simple and happy life with him. I suppose he was more than content with me, his beautiful wife.

One day, while I lazily strolled around the house, I came across a strange box, with lavish adornments of gold on it. Squealing with delight, I reached out eagerly with my delicate hands to fondle the pretty box. Suddenly, a pair of hands roughly smacked my hands, and snatched the box out of reach. I cried out in surprise, and pressed my hands to my chest. It was Epimetheus.

"How dare you!" I screamed. My eyes narrowed in anger at this brutal treatment. Never in my life, had anyone laid a hand on me like that!

But my anger faltered suddenly, as I looked into Epimetheus' eyes. His nostrils flared with rage, and I saw a note of panic in his eyes.

"Never _ever_ open this box!" my husband roared. He reached out, grabbed my shoulders, and shook me gently, but firmly, "You must promise me, Pandora. _Never_ open this box! Do you understand me, pet?"

My eyes widened in shock, for he had never raised his voice at me, or spoken to me like that. With his hands still grasping my shoulders, I weakly nodded.

What was he doing? Why was he yelling at me? More importantly, why couldn't I open the box?

He breathed heavily into my face, and searched my brown eyes for a few moments. Then he sighed, and the panicked look in his eyes left.

Chuckling, Epimetheus pulled me into an embrace, "I'm sorry, pet. I will not yell again."

I nodded silently, and fluttered my eyelashes a bit seductively to soothe his anger. He kissed me lightly on the lips, and we retired for the night.

As I lay in bed, my eyebrows scrunched up unattractively, and I sighed in frustration. Today was the first time Epimetheus had ever treated me like that. My husband, the playful and never serious man, had been dead serious today. And all because of a stupid box.

Huffing, I stretched my legs out on the bed, and bit my lip. _Don't open the box,_ he had said. But _why?_ What was so special about that box? I closed my eyes, and pictured it. It was fairly small, and the most it could fit in it was probably some valuable trinkets of some sort. I tossed my hair over my shoulder, and frowned. Even if it _was_ valuable, Epimetheus wouldn't be so mad about me _opening_ the box.

I squeezed my eyes shut. In my short life, never had I thought so long and hard about something. Usually, everything was done for me, so I never had to think about it. This was something new. Something out of the ordinary.

Why was I even bothering about a stupid box like that? If Epimetheus said not to open it, then why bother? It wouldn't kill me to just drop the subject, and leave it alone.

But even as I thought those words, I knew it wasn't true. Deep down, there was something dangerously new inside me, that was purring, and scratching. It couldn't be soothed. I _needed_ to know what was in that box.

As I thought about it more and more, I knew I couldn't live without knowing what was inside that box. I tossed and turned, kicking the blankets off of me. What was it? What _was_ it?

I could scream in frustration! Pushing my long golden hair out of my eyes, I thought quietly. Perhaps it was a letter to someone that I couldn't see. Or maybe it was …a magical stone. I've heard of such things, magical objects with powers. I squealed in excitement. Of course! It must be something magical and powerful!

Glancing down at my husband, I checked to see if he was truly asleep. Yes. He was breathing regular and deep breaths. Slowly, and silently, I crept out of bed.

As I made my way towards the mysterious box, I could hardly contain my excitement…and anxiety. What if I were caught? Epimetheus would never love me, and then I would have to go away. Or what if it wasn't as exciting as I thought? Pursing my lips in my annoyance, I brushed away these thoughts. Who was he to tell me what to do anyways? Epimetheus was my husband, not my master.

As the box came into sight, my eyes widened in anticipation. My heart pumped furiously, and my breathing was ragged with anxiety. I glanced behind my shoulder. No one was there. Just the darkness.

This was it. I was going to finally learn what lay in the box! Each moment was torture. I _needed_ to know what was in it. I reached out, my hand shaking slightly, and touched the lid.

Suddenly, I heard something. A whisper…

_Don't open it._

I flinched, and my heart pounded even harder. Who said that? My eyes darted nervously around the room.

It's no one, silly, I thought to myself. Stop it, and open the box!

Again, I reached out, and touched the lid.

_Stop. Don't open it._

I froze. Suddenly, there was a surprisingly overwhelming urge to just snatch my hand back, and run into my bedroom. I nearly succumbed …but my curiosity, my _hunger_ to learn what lay behind the lid was even stronger.

Without further delay, I pulled the lid off the box.

It was empty, but at the same time, it was full…so full.

I felt the blood drain out of my face as they…_they_…flew…out.

Now that the box was open, I could see that what lay in it, was not items…or magical stones. But rather…_spirits_. I could not see them, but at the same time, they overwhelmed my vision. I could _feel_ them, rushing past me, like a cool breeze.

What were they? They were so…ugly. Not pretty at all, or colorful as I imagine spirits would be. Rather, they were horrible, and each spirit sent a deep chill through my body. My blood ran cold. I stood there, frozen with fear as I watched the spirits race past me, caressing my face.

I could feel nothing. Everything just stopped…and then reality came crashing down on me. Full panic and terror flooded me. These spirits…they were…_escaping_! My eyes widened in horror, and I could only think, _get them back into the box!_

The spirits continued to flood past me, and I flailed my hands wildly, trying to grasp them. But it was useless. It was like trying to catch the wind.

"Stop!" I cried desperately, my voice cracking, "Come back!"

But the ugly spirits ignored me, mocked me. With each spirit knocking past me, I felt emotions I had never ever felt in my life before! Never before, I had I felt like this. So many new emotions…what were they?

One spirit crashed into me…one after another…

I felt like crying…then I felt like smashing something…then I felt like…_dying_…

I let out an ear splitting shriek of horror, and doing the first thing that came to mind, I grabbed the lid, and slammed it shut on the box.

Pressing my body weight on top of the box, I made sure that no other spirits escaped! But as I closed it, I knew it was too late…all the spirits had escaped.

Although I did not no what those spirits were, I instinctively knew they were important…so very important. And somehow, I knew that I had just done a _terrible_ thing. Tears streamed down my face, and I sobbed…and sobbed…and sobbed…

What had I done? I let all those spirits escape! They were gone! Oh how could I do this to Epimetheus…How could I? He was right all along.

I began screaming hysterically, my hair sticking to my wet cheeks. I did not even notice when a pair of surprisingly strong and gentle arms wrapped around my body. Gasping and sobbing, I buried my face into the man's chest, not caring about anything…anything…

After I got some control of myself, Epimetheus continued petting my hair calmly. As if there was nothing wrong. I hiccupped loudly, and sniffled. As I thought more and more about what I had just done, more tears of shame burned in my eyes.

What was I thinking? My loving husband _warned_ me not to open that damned box! And I was so foolish…so consumed by my curiosity… that I disobeyed him…and opened it. Now he will never love me again. Now I will live the rest of my life in shame.

At this new thought, I burst into a new chorus of howls. Finally, Epimetheus firmly pried me off his chest, and looked straight into my red and puffy eyes.

And what I saw in his eyes shocked me. He was not angry. Rather, he was…sad. No. He was in agony, as if he was already damned to hell. Epimetheus looked like a broken man…like a man who had just lost everything.

I peered up nervously into his eyes. What was wrong with him? _He_ certainly didn't do anything wrong. If anyone should be ashamed, it would be me.

I cautiously caressed his cheek with a shaky hand.

"Epimetheus…dear," I said.

He looked at me mournfully.

"What…what have I done?" I whispered.

Epimetheus stared at me for a moment, and then threw me a bitter, unpleasant smile.

"What have you done? Well for one, you've released the most horrible and terrible things into the world," he spat harshly, "Want me to name a few? Sickness, sadness, jealousy, spite, hate…despair…"

I flinched and cowered under his words. What had I done? My whole life, I had done nothing…absolutely nothing except being a beautiful girl with no worry or thought in the world. Now, in one night, everything had changed! Those _spirits_ I had just released into the world were horrible…_horrible_ things.

Epimetheus scanned my face, and a sarcastic, horrid grin broke out on his terrible face.

"Feel bad, honey?" he drawled maliciously, "Well, don't. Because while the whole human race suffers terrors _you,_ my precious darling, have never imagined, I'm sure if you just bat those pretty lashes, everything will disappear and you can be a happy happy girl again."

This was too much for me. I collapsed on the floor, the full impact of my husband's hate and disdain hitting me. I bowed my head in shame, and covered my face with my shaking hands. It would have been better if he just yelled at me. If only he didn't use that horrible…horrible calm voice that made me want to die of disgrace.

Immediately, Epimetheus bent over me, and said in a husky voice, "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

My lips quivered as I lifted my head, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"No," I whispered, "no, I deserved it. You were right, Epimetheus."

He sighed wearily, and suddenly he looked like an old man. He ran his fingers through his hair, and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I will be in disgrace for the rest of my life," I said quietly to him.

Epimetheus glared at me with fire in his eyes, as if I might be mocking him. But he saw my broken expression, and his face softened. He nodded, and opened his arms.

I crawled into his warm and strong arms. Epimetheus would hold me; he would take care of me. I sighed into his chest and waited for him to speak.

It was silent for a moment, and then Epimetheus spoke.

"You're not a child anymore, you know," he said quietly, "You've become a woman today."

I glanced up at him in bewilderment. Why would he say something like _that_ to me, at a time like this?

He chuckled softly at my expression.

"You're taking responsibility for what you've done," his eyes hardened as he continued, "You disobeyed me today, Pandora."

"I know, and I will forever be ashamed," I said simply and honestly.

Epimetheus ignored me, "Do you know what was in that box? It was all the horrors of the world. My brother, Prometheus, gave the humans fire. Zeus was angry at him, for this strengthened them. He punished my brother. But Prometheus…he was a clever one. He put all the unpleasant and disastrous things in this box, to conceal it from the world…to protect the humans. But before Prometheus left, he told me to not trust Zeus, for Zeus would get his revenge. Alas, I was a fool. When Zeus presented you as a wife, I could not resist you, although I remembered my brother's words. You were so lovely…so pure and childish. I loved you at once."

I smiled faintly at the thought of my husband's love. I knew even then that he adored me.

"But I shouldn't have accepted you," Epimetheus hissed bitterly, "Zeus sent you here for one purpose, and one purpose only. He created you so I couldn't resist you, and he made you…curious. I should have known. I fell into his trap despite all the warnings my brother gave me! All the signs pointed towards danger…and yet…I still stayed with you. What a fool I am."

His breath grew ragged, and I placed my hand meekly on top of his, and Epimetheus gripped my hand tightly.

"And now you have done exactly what you were created to do. Your curiosity caused you to open the box…and now the horrors are unleashed to the mortals."

A fat tear appeared in his eyes, and I felt my heart breaking. This was all my fault. _I_ was the fool. I have done nothing good in my life. I have only destroyed. _I_ am the monster. And now I have hurt my husband…and I only just realized that I did, indeed…love…him.

Epimetheus continued through his tears.

"All of Prometheus' work…gone. And all because of me. Now the humans will suffer from illness, hate, and despair…there's no hope…"

Epimetheus paused, and frowned, as if he was trying to remember something. He muttered to himself. What was going on?

I caught a few words. He mumbled something about "hope". I sat in his arms, and bit my lip, waiting for him to respond.

Suddenly, he pushed me out of his arms, and leapt to his feet. Excitement and happiness lit up his face. What in the world…?

"That's it!" Epimetheus whooped triumphantly. He pulled me off the ground and started dancing, laughing.

Seeing his sudden happiness, I smiled. But I was still confused.

"What's it? Epimetheus? What?"

He grinned at me, his eyes gleaming with victory.

"That clever rascal," Epimetheus laughed, "Pandora, my pet! There is hope! _Hope_."

He smiled knowingly, and continued, "Pet! Don't you see? I had forgotten! Prometheus had concealed all those horrors in that box…but don't you understand? He also concealed _Hope _in the box!"

I stared at him, bewildered. Hope? What did that have to do with anything?

He roared with laughter, and I started wondering if I should be concerned for him.

"So now, it doesn't matter _what_ horrors are unleashed into the world!" he cried, "As long as there is hope, then…well…"

Epimetheus grinned happily at me, and I finished the sentence, a warm and understanding smile lighting up my face too, "…then we will always have something to hold onto. We will always have _hope._"

My husband beamed at me, and I sighed happily. All was not lost! Even though the human world will suffer terrible…terrible things, they will always have _hope._

Epimetheus pulled me into his arms, and lovingly kissed me, and caressed my face gently. As I kissed him back passionately, there was one word forever etched on both of our lips…

_Hope._

So I obviously revised some parts. In the real Greek story, Pandora and her husband probably weren't in love…but I decided to mix it up a bit :] Hope you enjoyed, and please REVIEW! :)


End file.
